Another Day with Eren, as Told by Hanji
by roseroro
Summary: TRADUCTION. Hanji suit Eren dans une nouvelle journée et continue sa recherche. Cette fois, le titan sera observé en compagnie de ses amis, les nouvelles recrues.


**SHE'S ALIIIIIIIVE**

 **Eh oui je suis vivante x) Désolée de ne pas être très active ces derniers temps, mais rassurez-vous, aucune fiction ne sera abandonnée! La productivité vaincra!**

 **Ceci est une traduction de la fiction du même nom(ça rime encore en 'on' dis donc)** **écrite par Lunatrancy. Si vous parlez anglais, allez lire ses autres histoires, elles sont vachement cool :p**

 **Deuxième partie de "A Day with Eren, as Told by Hanji". Il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir lu la première partie pour comprendre, mais elle est disponible en français sur mon profil, alors n'hésitez pas! :3**

 **Enjoy ~**

* * *

"Nous rejoignons aujourd'hui le jeune titan dans ses aventures quotidiennes," dit doucement Hanji en regardant Eren marcher vers l'étable. Elle se cachait, accroupie au coin d'un mur, en tapotant les briques de ses doigts. "Mais cette fois, un nouvel élément fait son apparition. Les nouvelles recrues du Bataillon d'Exploration vont arriver. Examinons les réactions du spécimen quand il sera réuni avec des personnes figurant déjà dans ses connaissances."

"Hanji, encore? Tu te fous de moi?" Demanda Levi, penché au-dessus d'elle.

Hanji hocha la tête avec conviction. "Exact, Levi. Pour la recherche!"

* * *

"Le jeune titan semble être plutôt familier avec le petit mâle blond," marmonna la scientifique, perchée sur un arbre. En dessous d'elle, à une courte distance, Eren discutait avec Armin, qui lisait un livre. "Le jeune titan à l'air de se sentir à l'aise en compagnie de ce spécimen humain en particulier."

Armin se mit à rire et aperçut Hanji. Il haussa les épaules et se pencha en direction d'Eren pour lui murmurer quelque chose.

"L'ami blond du jeune titan est lui aussi doué de communication. Il pointe quelque chose du doigt, Qu'a-t-il remarqué...?" se demanda Hanji en regardant autour d'elle. "Peut-être quelque chose dans cet arbre?"

"Hanji!" appela Eren. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Celle-ci le fixa et stoppa tout mouvement.

"Comment m'a-t-il repérée? Je suis pourtant camouflée..."

Elle tira sur une branche et se cacha derrière, en observant toujours les deux garçons à travers les feuilles. Eren haussa les épaules et tapota celle d'Armin dans un vain essai de le réconforter.

* * *

"Le jeune titan a trouvé un autre membre à ajouter à sa meute d'humains. Celui-ci semble bien plus agressif. Un jeune mâle alpha," dit Hanji, espionnant Eren de derrière une fenêtre.

Il avait finalement trouvé Jean, et les deux mâles ne semblaient pas s'entendre. Hanji avait toujours des feuilles dans les cheveux et se cachait derrière la même branche que dans l'arbre.

"Le plus grand des deux semble amical envers le jeune titan. Bien qu'ils se disputent, il s'agit probablement d'une sorte de jeu, surement pas un combat pour une dominance suprême."

Elle tenta de se rapprocher, le bruissement des feuilles se fit entendre. Jean stoppa toute action, puis se tourna vers Eren.

"Hé..."

"Chuuut...," dit Eren. "Contente toi de l'ignorer, c'est juste son truc."

"C'est bizarre, non? Elle va partir?"

"Non."

"Jamais je ne m'en irai," murmura Hanji. "Je le fais... Pour la science!"

"On peut te voir!" lui cria Jean.

"Non, c'est pas vrai!" s'exclama Hanji. "Je suis un buisson!"

* * *

"J'ai pu observer une évolution aussi récente qu'intéressante depuis l'arrivée des nouvelles recrues," dit Hanji. "Le jeune titan semble avoir accepté la femelle alpha de la meute. Cette femelle est très protectrice envers le jeune titan, elle lui apporte de la nourriture fréquemment pour s'assurer qu'il soit repu."

Mikasa se retourna. Hanji était assise sur le sol, la branche d'arbre toujours devant son visage. La femelle alpha ne dit pas un mot. Elle reprit sa position initiale et examina le visage d'Eren.

"Il t'a encore frappé?"

"N-Non!"

"La femelle alpha se préoccupe de l'apparence du jeune titan ainsi que de sa relation avec l'alpha mâle de petite taille. Il est trop tôt pour conclure sur des intentions romantiques ou platoniques."

Mikasa plissa les yeux.

"La femelle alpha est également possessive envers le jeune titan."

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par 'également', Eren?" marmonna Mikasa. Eren secoua la tête.

"R-rien. C'est rien, Mikasa."

"Oï, morveux," dit Levi en entrant dans la pièce. "Fais-moi le plaisir de prendre un bain. T'empestes."

"Il est blessé," rétorqua Mikasa. "Son bain peut attendre."

Eren fit un bruit, de peur? Les yeux d'Hanji s'agrandirent et elle se faufila plus près de la scène, baissant légèrement sa branche.

"Nous y sommes, la guerre pour la domination du jeune titan peut commencer."

* * *

"A la fin de cette nouvelle journée aussi épuisante eut-elle été, le jeune titan repars vers son territoire. Bien que petit, c'est bien mieux que le donjon froid et vétuste."

Eren replia ses vêtements et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il se retint de tourner la tête. Hanji était assise dans un coin, la branche d'arbre toujours en main. Quelques feuille étaient tombées de ses cheveux, mais son camouflage tenait toujours la route.

"Hanji... Tu peux arrêter. Je vais aller dormir..."

"J'ai été repérée."

"Tu n'as jamais été... Discrète..."

"Le jeune titan engage la conversation."

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Levi. Il regarda Eren, puis Hanji.

"L'alpha mâle de petite taille nous a fait remarquer sa présence, bien que légère," dit Hanji. "Malgré la bataille contre la femelle alpha pour la domination du jeune titan, le mâle alpha n'abandonnera pas son territoire si facilement."

Le regard de Levi retourna sur Eren, qui ne fit qu'hausser les épaules, les joues rouges.

"Elle veut pas arrêter," dit le brun.

"Le jeune titan est à l'aise avec le mâle alpha, il lui parle de façon directe, sans permission."

Levi prit une grande respiration avant de fermer la porte, puis s'avança vers le lit d'Eren. Il le poussa sur le dos avec aisance.

"Le signe d'un autre rituel de reproduction?" demanda Hanji tandis que Levi se débarrassait du T-shirt du brun.

"Oui."

"Je peux regarder?"

Eren s'exclama, "Non!"

"PITIÉ! POUR LA SCIENCE!"

"Seulement si tu dis pas un seul mot," dit Levi. "Aucun bruit. Et ne regarde pas Eren directement ou il pleurera. Et tu dois partir quand on a fini."

Hanji baissa la branche d'arbre, se glissa vers le coin du lit puis releva lentement la branche.

"Pour la recherche, pour la science!" murmura-t-elle.

Elle ne dit plus aucun mot cette nuit-là.

* * *

 **Aaaaand voilà!**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et à mettre la fiction en favori, ça fait toujours très très plaisir!**

 **Je m'envole vers de nouvelles aventures!**


End file.
